Defender
Defender is the second and final storyline mission that can be accessed from Aurora Station, and is unlocked by completing Genesis. Completing this mission will move players to Boreas Station in the Boreas system. Mission Selection Engram Link League of Free Worlds A85R90.MF Aurora 3 is under attack. Help is required for staff evacuation of a Nanophage Refinery. Engram Link The Engram marks the true path to your destiny Briefing League of Free Worlds A85R90.MF "Valdemar, before you accept this mission, make sure you have finished your affairs here at Aurora Station. For completion of this mission will move you on to Boreas Station." Objectives. 1. Cover evacuation of Refinery. 2. Protect Refinery from attack. 3. Destroy all enemy forces. continue... | Sha'Har ground forces are closing on our Nanophage Refinery on Aurora 3. We are currently evacuating all personnel and require assistance in defending their Transports against Sha'Har attack.| We also need the Refinery to remain intact - you must not let it be destroyed.| Additionally we request that you dispose of all Sha'Har forces in the area. We anticipate Sha'Har Fighters,| and Sha'Har Triders to be involved.| These Technicians are vital to our war effort. It is imperative that you rescue at least 3 of the 4 Trucks containing them. Good Luck, Pilot. 64000 CR will be the reward for your efforts. Briefing Unit Information Transports GREEN on Radar Protect At All Costs Refinery GREEN on Radar Defend Sha'Har Fighters RED on Radar Destroy Sha'Har Triders RED on Radar Destroy Forces Civilian-League Forces *1x Craft (Alexander Valdemar) *1x Civilian Refinery *4x Civilian Refinery Truck *8x Fuel Silo Sha'Har Forces *10? (Infinite?)x Sha'Har Fighter (Fighters stop jumping in after the Sha'Har Black Widow is destroyed) *6x Sha'Har Trider *1x Sha'Har Black Widow (Can only be damaged after destroying weak points) *?x Sha'Har Drone Dialogue Pre-Mission Cutscene *Valdemar: We put down on Aurora to see the aftermath for ourselves. Now I knew why the outcome of the war between the Navy and the League could never decide our future... The aliens that controlled the Red Sun wanted to take out the entire human race. Nothing more, nothing less. *Arquette Diva: Valdemar, look! *Valdemar: What are you? *Sha'Har: In your language, the Sha'Har. In your soul, all that is dark. *Valdemar: Why should I let you live? *Sha'Har: Because the reward you'll receive will be beyond your wildest dreams. *Valdemar: Is the wrong answer. Think of that as a consolation prize. Mission Start *Message: Defend evacuation trucks. Refinery Trucks Begin To Move *Message: Evacuation commencing. *Message: Sha'Har ground forces uncloaking. Truck Jumps Out *Message: Truck evacuated successfully. Sha'Har Black Widow Decloaks *Message: Sha'Har Black Widow uncloaking. Destroy it to protect refinery. Sha'Har Black Widow Destroyed *Message: Jumpgate is open, have a nice day(!) Two Refinery Trucks Destroyed *Message: Evacuation trucks destroyed. Refinery Destroyed *Message: Refinery destroyed. Debriefing Success Cutscene *Valdemar: Ancient legend tells us how how the forces off darkness aimed to cast their shadow over the universe. Maybe the legend's kinda true. Maybe the planet killing Sha'Har have been around for longer than recorded time... and maybe this would be the offensive they had dreamt of: the moment when the light of each and every human life is extinguished. Success Debriefing Screen League of Free Worlds A85R90.MF A successful evac and defense. The personnel and equipment are vital to the war effort. Nanophage technology is our most potent weapon against the Sha'Har threat. Although in these dark days even that may not be enough. Reward: 64000 CR Total Payment: 64000 CR Failure Cutscene *Valdemar: The Red Sun, she was on her way. I could only guess at her purpose, but I feared the worse. There was something about her, something... not right which made me think she was like the devil incarnate with evil on her mind... And me, hmph, well I was out of the game. There's nothing I could do to stop her... Rewards *64000 CR (Complete Mission) Category:Colony Wars: Red Sun Missions Category:Missions